Non-acidic platinum catalysts are known to convert paraffins into aromatics under dehydrogenative conditions. In particular, the conversion of C.sub.8 +normal paraffins over a non-acidic Pt on alumina catalyst was reported (Davis and Venuto, JOURNAL OF CATALYSIS, Vol. 15, pages 363-372, 1969) to produce both mono- and di-substituted alkylaromatics, with the disubstituted isomers frequently dominating.